How Love Is Born
by Mae Rose
Summary: On a rainy night the gang stay at Kurama's then a storm hits power goes out.... WHAT WILL THEY DO... What does Kurama and Hiei do to the others well they sleep? How crazy can they get. Occ ness and relly funny in latter chapters... Story 1. KurH Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 Fixed

**Chapter 1**

**Well here is the first chapter of how Kurama and Hiei got together in my soon to be cerise. It has been edited. :) **

It was a nice summer day. School was off and the Yu Yu gang were hanging out in the park have a nice picnic. Kurama had mad most of the food and we all know that he is a fabulous cook. (Mmmmm... Kurama's cooking...SORRY) It was really just the boys that had come the girls were having a party that night and left the boy to do what it is that boys do. Yusuke who was lying on the ground looking extremely bored shot up in to a sitting position. "I GOT IT!" Kuwabara turned and looked at him oddly. "You got what?" Yusuke turned to look at him. "I got what we can do tonight lets have a sleep over at Kurama's place!" Kurama look over at them." why my place?" "Because my moms having one of her parties tonight, Kuwabara's sister has to work, and Hiei lives at Genkai's and she don't want us over there for a whole night. Oh and you just got done complaining about not having any thing to do and your mom was out of town, and that's why you made a picnic!" Kurama sweatdroped and gave out a small chuckle. "Well you got a point there, but what will we do at my place?" "I don't know well figure that out latter. Lets go rent movies." they took off to the movie rental place...

Well there they all got movies (even Hiei) Yusuke got Doge ball, Kurama got I know what you did last summer; Hiei got the ring, Kuwabara dumb and dumber. They went back to there places to get there sleeping bags and blankest (except Hiei who will just be using Kurama's stuff.) They all got there and decided to watch Yusuke's movies first. As they were watching it, it started to rain.

WHEN THE MOVIE WAS OVER

"So let all put in for pizza and pop." this coming from our smart Yusuke. They all put in (but Hiei) and got a veggie pizza and a pizza with everything, as well as chip and pop.

So lets play some video games well we w8 for the pizza. After about a half an hour the pizza arrived and they sat down to eat. "MM this pizza is really good. So whose movie are we watching next?" Kurama looked over the list of movies. "How about Hiei's next?'" "NO let's watch mine next." they all said fine and put in dumb and dumber. About 15 minutes it started to really storm out side. Lighting was flashing and thunder was sounding in the air. Kurama stood up from the couch and went in to the dinning room to get some candles. He lit them all around the living room. Then they continued to watch the move. But only got to watch about 20 more minutes of it before the power went out.

"Well is had seen that coming. So what are we going to do now that the power has gone out?" Kurama asked from his seat next to Hiei on the couch. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked hard in though well Hiei looked relieved that the power had gone out and he was saved from having to watch that evil movie. That he found was stupid just like our tall friend (KUWABARA LOVERS NO AFENCE I LOVE HIM 2). "Well we could play a card game or something." Kuwabara who was still thinking about what they could do sat up and said " LETS PLAY VIDOGAMES!" the others sweatdroped. "Kuwabara how do we play video games when to power is out?" Kurama calmly asked. Kuwabara looked stomped at this, witch might I add made him look a little funny thinking so hard. So Kurama took Yusuke's advice and got up and got out some cards. "So what are we going to play?" he asked well sitting down a shuffling the cards.

"Well we can play Eucher." Yusuke suggested. So they all started in to a good long game of Eucher, that is until Hiei got pissed for loosing and caught the cards on fire and a little of the fire jumped on to Kuwabara's hair but was put out before any bad damage was caused.

So now the guys have to come up with something else to do…..

TBC

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW….


	2. Chapter 2 Fixed

OK I LOVE KUWABARA its just that, he helps make the story funny sorry for picking on him…. THIS HAS BEEN EDITED!

Well the gang was now sitting in the living room trying to think of something to do. When our good old Kuwabara sat up with a smile on his face. "I GOT IT," he then turned to Kurama "Got any coloring books?" everyone sweat draped and looked at him. "Dam Kuwabara how old are you 5, come on why would Kurama have coloring books, I mean he is well...Umm Kurama for heavens sakes colorings mostly for girls and toddlers." Kurama turned and looked appalled at what Yusuke had just said. "I'll have you know that many famous artists were men and they did color with crayons." leave it Kurama to tell something historical. But then again I don't think that they were listening to him because they kept fighting about how Fun/ unfun coloring is.

Kurama turned and looked at Hiei who was still seated quietly. He didn't look to happy about any thing they were doing. He turned to look at the other two who were still fighting over coloring. Getting a little annoyed he stood up and walked over to the kitchen were he put some tea on the (GAS STOVE) at least that was working. He then looked around in a dower in the kitchen. He walked and got out 2 glasses and poured the finished tea in the cup.

Walking out of the kitchen he handed one glass to Hiei and kept the other glass to himself. He went and sat down. It turned out that the topic of the conversation had changed they were now arguing about who would be a better color-er. Kurama decided to find something to do before it broke out in to a fight. "Well how about a good old game of Truth or Dare?" They stopped fighting and turned to him. Yusuke got a large smile on his face.

"That's a good idea why didn't I think of it?" Kurama gave out a weak smile. "Well let's figure out what we do if we don't do the Dare." Everyone sat there thinking hard. Yusuke was the one who came up with the first idea. "Well how about if you don't do the dare then you have to run down the street naked for 5 minutes." Everyone agreed on that. "Ok so ill go first. Kurama truth or dear?" Kurama answered Dare. "I dare you to... Shave off all of your Hair." Kurama looked at him crazy. "NO WAY!" Hiei gave off a snicker. "Well off with your close and out the door." Kurama took off his close and ran out side. He was out for a total of 6 minutes before he came running inside. Yusuke handed him his towel well trying not to laugh. Kurama got redressed and went to get a hairbrush.

Kurama sat down on the couch and started to brush his hair. "Hiei truth or dare. " "Dare" Kurama gave off a smile. "I dare you to be more social for a week. "Hiei gave a firm nod and turned to Kuwabara. "Truth or dare." Kuwabara looked scared. "Umm... Truth." Hiei looked thoughtful for a minute. "Have you ever masturbated?" everyone turned red Kurama who was taking a drink spit it out. Kuwabara looked like a ripe tomato. "Umm... YES WHO HASN'T!" Yusuke at this broke out laughing.

Kuwabara looked a little pissed about Yusuke laughing at him he turned to Yusuke. "Truth or Dare Yusuke?" "DARE." "I dare you pants." Yusuke looked at him in an odd why. "Umm. What about the pants" Kuwabara all of a sudden turned to Yusuke gave out a really stupid face and fainted. Yusuke gave out an odd look and turned to Hiei. "Hiei truth or dare?" "Dare." Kurama then shot him a look "you have to say more then that Hiei be talkative." Hiei gave him a glare back at Kurama. "FINE, I pick dare." Yusuke got this evil look on his face. "Hiei I dare you to kiss Kurama."...

TBC

Now just so we all know Kuwabara is ok he just went to bed a little early…. Ehaha… Any ways I loved all of the ideas that I got on what to do for this chapter… but I got a little help from a few random boys that were in the library…. SO I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT!

**REVIEW PLES I WILL NOT UP-DATE TELL I HAVE A GOOD 10 REVIEWS! Should I have made that bigger? Oh well I hope everyone can read that…**


	3. Chapter 3 Fixed

**I hope that you like the chappy…. So here it is**

**(Insert disclaimer here) IT HAS BEEN EDITED**

That was not anything that they expected. Hiei was surprised that Yusuke even dared him to do that. Hiei stood up and walked over to Kurama and gave him a peck on the check. "Nope that wont work you have to give him a real on the lips with tough and everything." Yusuke ordered. Hiei turned to him. "You never said that well giving out the dare." Hiei said. "Well I am not so pucker up." Hiei gave out a sigh and turned back to Kurama who was red. Hiei garbed the back of Kurama's head pulled him closer and gave him a full French kiss. Once they broke up the kiss Yusuke started laughing. Kurama was ever redder then before the kiss. Hiei got up and sat back down in his place. He then turned to Kurama, "truth or dare." "Dare." Hiei turned and gave out a wicked smile. "I dare you to dress in drag for the rest of the game." Kurama did not look happy about this what so ever. "Fine but you got to pick out what I wear!" With that said Hiei disappeared and reappeared with a red dress and a bag of makeup. "Here you go, go to the bathroom and get dressed." Kurama took the offered items and went in to the bathroom.

Yusuke gave out a giggle and turned to Hiei. "You have got to stop reading my mind; I was saving that dare for when I had a camera. Now I don't get a picture of it…" Hiei gave out a grin and then he pulled out of camera and tossed it right to Yusuke. "Don't forget I was reading your thoughts." Kurama appeared. "I need help zipping up the dress. Yusuke stood up and walked over to help zip it up. "There you go chickypoo." Kurama turned and glared at him. "Yusuke truth or dare." "Dare" Kurama's glare turned in to an evil grin. "I dare you to kiss Kuwabara." "NO WAY." Hiei gave off a grin. "We should make a limit on how many dares you can chicken out of." Kurama nodded "how about just 3?" Hiei gave out a nod. "That sounds about right…well Yusuke what are you doing the dare or the streaking?" Yusuke stood up striped and took off running out the door. "Lets hid his close." Kurama turned and looked at Hiei surprised. "What brought on that idea?" Hiei gave him a grin. "I read Yusuke's mind he was thinking about if he should take his clothing just in case."

Kurama gave a smile at Hiei. He walked over and picked up Yusuke's clothing and went and put them under the couch. Hiei gave out a small chuckle as he watched Kurama hid Yusuke's clothing. When Kurama was done he sat down and gave a grin to Hiei. "Who ever knew that picking on them could be so much fun." Kurama said. That got a good laugh out of Hiei. Yusuke had only been outside for 3 minutes. Kurama turned to Kuwabara who was still out cold. "We should do something really evil to them tonight I mean look at me, and then what it is that they had you do earlier…. they had you kiss me… well I guess that its just Yusuke coming up with all of this…stuff but I think that Kuwabara was in on it."

1 minute left before Yusuke comes back in… "We should talk about this later to night in my room." With that said, Yusuke came running back in. He picked up the towel that Kurama had used earlier. He turned to find his clothing but they were gone. "Ok very funny were did you put my clothing?" Hiei and Kurama turned to him giving him a blank look. "What do you mean, we have not touched your clothing, we have just been sitting here talking did you check were you took them off?" Yusuke turned and relooked. "I'm telling you they are not there. I looked." Kurama stood and turned to Hiei "come on let's go to bed, Goodnight Yusuke hope you find what you're looking for."

Hiei and Kurama when up to Kurama's room. Kurama started to get ready to go to sleep. Hiei took off his cloak and sword and laid them near the window. He then walked and over to Kurama's bed and sat down. Kurama walked over and sat next to him. "Well what should we do about those two down stairs?" Hiei gave out a smile. "Well we should get them back, got any ideas?" Kurama gave an evil grin to Hiei yes I do now here's the plan…

Kurama and Hiei after discussing the plan went down stairs. Once they finished their dirty work they went back up to Kurama's room. Kurama got in to bed after giving off a giggle. "Were are you sleeping Hiei?" "Well I was going to sleep outside but it seems to still be raining out side." Kurama lifted the other side of his blankets. "You can sleep with me tonight or until it stops raining what ever you chouse." Hiei claimed in to bed with Kurama and they fell asleep.

TBC

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW that's all hope that you liked it…**


	4. Chapter 4 Fixed

Ok Well here is the next chappy to this I have not gotten it edited so be nice… I am sorry for the (occ) ness in this chapter and in future chappys but I had to have fun with this story! (Insert disclaimer here) ok well have a ball this on is very funny!

The sun had just come up, the birds were chirpings and Yusuke and Kuwabara were just wakening up. Yusuke snuggled in to the warmth next to his naked body. He then heard the extremely load sound coming from the err thing next to him. He opened his eyes only to find himself face to face with Kuwabara, and not just our normal Kuwabara. A very naked and a very well...covered in makeup Kuwabara. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" ok and this is were Kuwabara woke up. " Yusuke…mumble mumble… shut up…. What is the mat….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Up-stairs…..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" this was the sound that Kurama and Hiei awoke to. Kurama sat up and turned to find Hiei laughing next to him. "I guess that they woke up." Hiei started to laugh even harder. Well laughing he managed out. "Wait …tells they…figure out that …they are… tied naked in…bed…" he then started laughing even harder Kurama could not help him self he started to laugh as well.

Down stairs….

Yusuke struggled to get out of the blankets from the naked Kuwabara. Kuwabara (who's name is really long and I am getting tiered of typing it) Looked surprised and extremely confused. The last thing that he remembered was playing truth or dare with the guys and now he is wakening up next to Yusuke naked. He was both confused and terrified. He took a look around only to find that they were not just naked and next to one another they were zipped in to a sleeping bag that's top was either tied tightly or well was sealed. All he knew was that there was no way to get out with out destroying the blanket that they were using witch was not a option because it was he sisters sleeping bag and he did not feel like getting the shit beat out of him for destroying it.

"Yusuke stop this is my sisters blanket, if we do anything the brake it we'll be in for it." Yusuke stopped "wakening up next to you, both being naked, do you think I would be CAULM!" Kuwabara started laughing. "We have know each other for years and being naked it the only thing that gets you."

Kurama and Hiei that were up-stairs got up got dressed and walked down stairs. They saw the sleeping bags rolling around on the floor they could also could hear cussing and the two arguing in the sleeping bag. They both laughed and walked in to the kitchen. Kurama took out the stuff for pancakes and started cooking them.

Back in the living room

"Fine if we can't tare the blanket then why don't we call for help?" Kuwabara turned to Yusuke. "Umm… How did we get in there in the first place?" "Kurama and Hiei… WERE GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!"

In the Kitchen

"WERE GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!" Kurama turned to look at Hiei. They both started laughing really hard. "When…ha-ha… do you think…Hahaha… we should let them….hahaha…out?" Kurama said almost falling on the floor laughing. Hiei did not answer instead he walked out in to the living room. Well if your going to do something thing then come and get us." He then walked back in to the kitchen. Kurama was now laughing even harder. Hiei went and watch the stove well Kurama was rolling around on the floor laughing. Hiei flipped a pancake and turned to look at Kurama. Who was still on the floor? -.-; Hiei could not believe him… "Kurama are you ok?" Kurama sat up and looked at Hiei and then he started laughing again. "I'm sorry…but… that was way to cute…and that is just… not you going… and saying things…like that…I am loving this dare." Kurama then lied back down on the floor and started to laugh again. Hiei finished cooking the pancakes and stepped over Kurama and sat down at the table and started to eat. Kurama joined him about 5 minutes latter. Only Kurama could not stop laughing, she he ended up on giving up eating and went to take a bath. Hiei finished eating and went to watch the 2 on the floor try to get out of the blanket.

TBC

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW… I know that there has not been a lot of attention on this story but review so I know how you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5 O,O

WOW I don't know what is more entertaining, my story or the review that I got from Kurai-Kira-Mika, hehe love the reviews and I look forward to reading more from you… well here's the next chapter… (Insert disclaimer here)

Hiei was sitting on the couch watching the 2 on the floor when the doorbell rung. Because Kurama was still in the shower he got up and walked to answer it. He opened the door to find the girls standing there. "What the Hell do you guys want?" This was surprising to the girls in a few ways. One, Hiei had answered the door. Two, he said a full sentence. Three, he did not say 'HN' in it at all. And four, he was not wearing his cloak or his sword. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" The girls entered the house only to see the sleeping bag on the floor moving and they could clearly hear Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing.

"What is going on?" Botan asked. "Last night we played truth or dare. They did some stupid dares on me and Kurama, so we got them back." The girls were now Oh because Hiei answered the question in full. Kurama who had just came down the stairs and started laughing again. He halfway fell down the stairs because he was laughing way too hard.

Now the girls just turned and looked at each other then walked right back out the door. Now at that, Hiei let out a chuckle. He then went and sat on the couch and watched the funny scene that was in front of him. And to think that they didn't even need to get drunk to act funny… (Sorry for the OCCness of the Chars. But I though that it would be really funny…) All of a sudden there came a RELLY BIG fart from in side of the blanket. "KUWABARA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" with that said there was a large ripping sound as Yusuke tore the edge of the bed open, but that's not all that happened the girls just happened to walk back in to the house as 2 naked boys emerged from in the blankets.

The girl's jaws drops and they turned around. Kurama started to laughed even harder and Hiei started to chuckle. The girls were all screaming about what the hell was going on while they ran out the door. During all of this, Kuwabara and Yusuke turned red and ran to hid them self's. This really did no good because they were in the middle of the living room.

Kurama was having a really hard time with everything that was going on. He was on the floor laughing so hard (OH OH I HAVE MEMARISED HOW TO SPELL LAUGHING NOW GO ME GO ME GO ME!) that he could not stay standing. He was on the bottom of the stairs laughing. Hiei went up stairs and got his stuff (he had to jump over Kurama) he came down stairs and turned to Kurama. "I'm going to Genkai's. I'll be back tonight." With that said he left.

Kurama sat up. "WHERE IS OUR CLOTHING?" He fell back down laughing harder. This did not make the 2 that were naked happy at all. They were looking everywhere for there clothing. During all of this Kurama was thinking wait till they find out that Hiei burned there clothing and they needed to find a way to get there clothing from home. Or they could walk home naked. It would be funny what ever they picked to do.

The boys got very disgruntled and decided to call, well, someone to bring them clothing. Kuwabara called his sister to have her bring them clothing and take them home. Yusuke got Keiko to bring him some clothing. When the girls got there, they found Kurama still on the ground laughing they took a minute to stair at him then they found there guys sitting on the couch covered in blankets staring at Kurama and each other. They gave them there clothing and let them go and get dressed. Once they were dressed they left.

It still took about a half hour for him to stop laughing. Once he was able to get him self off the floor he picked up the house, then went off and read some books.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Kurama put the book down on his lap. It was not all that important; it was for next school year in fact. He was Just trying to get a little ahead. He had just been sitting there all day bored, His mom would not be back for a few days. He gave a sigh and put his book down on the side table and got up from his bed. He figured since he was bored he would go and do some gardening. He worked out in his garden for about 2 hours before he declared it finished. It was weeded and the plants were extremely healthy. Kurama laid back on the grass and stared at the sky. The clouds were gray, 'Its going to rain again… maybe Hiei will come back here in time for dinner.' Kurama sat up and looked at his watch, it was 4:30. He could start dinner and have it done by 5:30.

Kurama stood and walked back in to his house to start dinner. That's when he noticed the mess that they had left from last night. The torn sleeping bag lay on the floor along with spilt popcorn and ashes on the table and floor from the burnt cards. Kurama let out a sigh and got to work on cleaning up the mess that was on the floor and table. Once he finished cleaning, he turned to look at the time it was 5:05. He went in to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. About 10 minute into cooking, it started to storm outside. It was storming hard too.

From the living room sliding door, he herd a knock. He ran to get it, to find Hiei standing outside drenched. "One minute, I'll get you a towel and some dry clothing." Hiei turned and gave him a look the said WTF for? "I don't need a towel. I can use my Ki." With that the air around Hiei rose and then dropped leaving a dry and HOT Hiei. Kurama let out a chuckle. "So I can see. Are you hungry? I'm cooking dinner and there is more then enough for two." Hiei gave a nod yes and followed Kurama in to the kitchen. Kurama went back to the stove and stirred what ever he was cooking.(insert what they are eating Here. Its up to you). "Hiei would you set the table? Dinners almost done." Hiei gave no answer but started to move around the kitchen. "You know if I do remember right you were dared to speak up for the week. Your not backing out are you…If you are I may have to tell the others…" Hiei turned and glared at Kurama. "Well then Fox if you want to have a conversation the start one." Kurama gave out a wide smile.

"Ok, I will. How was your day?" Kurama asked. "It was fine I went to see Yukina, we had tea, then I left and went to the park, Then it started to rain and I came here." Hiei finished setting the table by now and the food was done. Kurama brought it over to the table and served it. Then they ate, there wasn't much of a conversation.

"How is it?" Hiei looked up from his plate, "Its good, are we going to finish the movies that we didn't get to see last night or are we going to take them back?" Kurama looked in thought for a second. "I guess that we can watch them. That is if the power stays on." Once dinner was finished Hiei and Kurama both went out to the living room were for the rest of the night they watched movies. That is until they fell asleep on the pullout sofa.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**woot i hope that you are heveing fun... and on we go**

With Kuwabara and Yusuke after they got there clothing

"Man Yusuke I can't believe that they did that to us!" Kuwabara said while walking down the road in the direction of the Mega Berger place. "Yeah, I know what your talking about. Just shows that they are closer then we thought. At least operation first kiss went well. Now all we got to do is get them to relize that they have feeling for one another." Kuwabara gave a nod of understanding. "But how to do it… that's the only thing that I have yet to figure out… we need to like lock them in a room or something together for a while, the only thing is that I don't think that that will work… Damn, what to do." They got to the burger place and sat down.

"Man, don't get to upset about it. Well think of something. That room thing may work, the only thing is were do we get a room that they can't get out of and how to get them there." Kuwabara said. Yusuke looked in thought for a while then he turned to Kuwabara. "Who do we know that had just about everything any one could ever need?" Kuwabara looked at him and at the same time they both said "Koenma!"

Kuwabara and Yusuke took off to Spirit World to talk to Koenma. When they got there they were surprised at how un-busy It was compared to normal days. They walked in to Koenma's office to see him stamping a small stack of papers. "Hey there toddler, how's things going up here?" Koenma stopped and looked at Yusuke. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Yusuke held up his hands in his defense. "I'm not here to argue with you. I was wondering… do you got a place were you can hold people for a long period of time that's not jail… but can hold people like say Kurama and Hiei?" Koenma looked startled at this question. "Why would you want to know that? What are you to planning…" Yusuke gave him a grin. "You caught us. We need a room were we can lock Kurama and Hiei in together with out any outside contact… but they need to be able to stay in there for like a month if that happens…"

Koenma looked a little worried. "Why would you two want to lock those two in a room?" Yusuke's face got a large and spooky grin on it. "Well, me and Kuwabara here are trying to get them together… You see, we've seen them unnoticed looks that they give one another… I don't even think that they know that they like one another but they do… Even the girls are willing to help… so can you help or not?" Koenma looked down at his papers before calling for Gorge…(I want to call him Gorge for now on for some reason….yay ok his new name is gorge!) Gorge came running in. "Yes Koenma?" "Hold off my paperwork. My tant need my help." With that said Koenma told Yusuke and Kuwabara to follow him as he floated down the hall ways. "Well, we can make a room worded so that it will hold them in but I think we may need worded to… and I got a idea on what to do.. so here's the plan…"

TBC

lalalalala review please


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**THERE WAS A PROBLEM AND MY CHAPTERS GOT OUT OF ORDER GO BACK TO CH 6! **

**THERE WAS A PROBLEM AND MY CHAPTERS GOT OUT OF ORDER GO BACK TO CH 6!  
**

**Well here we are the next chapter… I hope that you all are happy that im back… I don't know how long I will be staying at my g-ma's tho… any how this story I have completely writhen… GO ME GO ME… ill try to post one chappy a day from now on… I'm not promising tho.. I may not able to get on once in a wile… anyhow have fun…**

As Kurama awoke, he herd no birds chirping only rain as it pounded down outside the windows. Kurama gave a yawn but then noticed a few things. One, he was not in his bed. Two he had a fire demon **sleeping** beside him on the couch. Kurama carefully climbed over Hiei and went to take a shower. After he got out and dressed he went to the kitchen to cook crapes for breakfast. After he set the table he went back to the living room to wake Hiei. "Hey Hiei, wake up… come on." Hiei rolled over and almost fell off the couch it Kurama had not of stopped him. "Good morning, come on I cooked crapes." With that said they both went off to the kitchen to eat. When they were done Kurama did the dishes while Hiei went to take a shower up-stairs.

Once Hiei and Kurama were finished, they decided to finish watching their movies. About a half an hour later there came a knock on the door. Kurama got up to answer it. It was still poring out and he was curious who would come over instead of call. He opened the door to find Kuwabara and Yusuke standing out side. He stood out of the way to let them enter and hurried to get them some towels. He handed them the towels and gave them time to dry off. Hiei had said nothing from his seat on the couch.

"Good afternoon to you two, umm not that you dropping by is a bad thing, but what do you to need?" Kurama asked. "Well, we need to go out to Koenma's. He has a case for us. Damn toddler never giving us a brake." Kurama let out a soft sigh as he walked back to the living room. Hiei looked up from the TV show that they were watching. "What do you think Koenma needs? I haven't sensed any demons" Kurama gave a shrug as he hit stop on the VCR. "Lets go get it over with so that we can finish our movies." With that said Hiei disappeared and reappeared only now wearing his clock and sword. He turned to Kurama who was slipping on his shoes. "What if the mission takes longer should we leave you movies here or return them?" Kurama surged once more. "There not under my name there under Yusuke's name so I guess that we don't really need to worry about that." With that said Kurama turned back to Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Well lets get going." With that said the for of them took off to Koenma's place.

AT KOENMA'S PLACE

"Oh good you all are here. We seem to be having trouble with a demon, we need to get information out of it but it doesn't seem to want to talk. So you job is to get it to talk. There's only one problem, it's a mirror demon and can possess your powers so we'll need to ward them. You need to figure out who he was working for and what his job was. Any questions?" Asked Koenma. Yusuke was the first to speak up. "Yeah two, what was he caught doing and is there any rules about how we get the information out of him?" Koenma glared at Yusuke. "You can't kill him or get blood all over, and he was caught sneaking around the castle. Any more questions? No, good. Here's the words, they have your names on them to block out your powers and Gorge will show you were to go. That is all, dismissed." With that said the four of them were rushed out of the office.

"Damn, these thing look uncomfortable… there collars… shit… Hey Kuwabara come help me put this thing on." Yusuke ordered. Kuwabara had just finished putting his on then walked over to help Yusuke. Kurama was able to get his on with out any help. While following the others down the hall way, they met up with Gorge and followed him to the room. "Ok, every one got there collar on?" Kurama turned and saw Hiei had not put his on. "Hiei, do you need help with the ward?" Hiei glared at Kurama. "I'm not wearing it." Kurama gave out a sigh before taking the ward from Hiei and walking around him to put it on. He slipped it on and walked back to the door. "Well, lets get this over with." "WAIT!" Kurama turned back to Yusuke who had called out. "What?" "Kuwabara I don't think you put this on right… umm.. Kurama you and Hiei go ahead we'll meet you in there once Kuwabara fixes this." Kuwabara walked over to Yusuke to fiddle around with the collar. Kurama and Hiei gave each other a brief look before walking in to the room.

Kurama looked around the room it was quite plane a tanish color with two window a bed and a refrigerator. That right there is what made him relies that some thing was not right. "Hiei something's…" Before he would finish the door was slammed behind them and locked from the out side. Kurama rushed over to the door but when he went to touch it, he felt immense pain run through his body. He quickly pulled away from the door and turned to find Hiei slam his fist toward the window only to be thrown back a few feet. Hiei looked pissed. Kurama saw a door on the other side of the room and went walking over to it. He carefully griped the handle when no pain came he turned the handle and pushed the door open it was a closet with clothing to fix himself and Hiei.

Mean while, Hiei had seen another door and went over to it. He pushed to door open to find himself looking at a bath room. He gave a sigh of anger and walked back into the room. He flopped down on the bed and turned to were Kurama was looking in what appeared to be a closet. "Well, what do you think is going on here," asked Hiei. Kurama turned around and had a bright blush on his face. Hiei then looked at what Kurama had in his hands. In one hand was a fuzzy black see through night gown. (you know that Victoria night gown stuff for women.) that looked Kurama's size and in the other hand were a few other ones, in Kurama size, only different colors and styles. Hiei stood from the bed and walked over to the closet. He took a look inside and saw the side Kurama was looking at. There were not only more night gowns in Kurama's size but a few in Hiei's size as well. Hiei's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

Kurama could not believe what he was seeing. Who would put this kind of stuff in a closet they should have hid it some were but not put it in the closet. Then he came across a small pink nighty that looked Hiei's size and could not help but think that would be a funny picture. ' the black one would look nice on Hiei but not the pink one. Wait did I just think that?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**well heres the next chappy... umm have fun...**

**(insert disclammer here)**

Kurama pulled Hiei away from the closet and shut the door. He went and sat down on the bed before turning to look at the clearly agitated Hiei. "What the hell are those two up to. I'm going to kill them." Hiei glared toward the door. He then turned to Kurama who was still lying on his side on the bed. "Well, what are we going to do? Were trapped in this room and all you're doing is lying there." Kurama got up and walked over to Hiei. He grabbed Hiei by the arm and dragged him over to the bed and pushed him down. Then he, himself, sat down next to Hiei.

"Just calm down Hiei, everything will be ok. Now lets see what we know. Were trapped in a room that could sustain us for about a month, there's odd clothing in the closet, and Yusuke and Kuwabara are behind it." Kurama flopped back on the bed once more. Hiei gave a sigh. "And we haven't explored the bathroom yet." Kurama realizing that he was right, got up from the bed and went over to the bathroom. He stopped and turned back to Hiei, "Well, are you coming?" Hiei gave a deep breath, stood up and followed Kurama to the bathroom.

The bathroom was large, it had a what looked like a artificial hot spring off to the left. There were large cupboards on the other side, then there was normal things that a bathroom would have a sink with a cabinet above it and a toilet. Kurama walked over to the large cupboards and started to explore them. There were towels, washcloths, sops, sheets, blankets, pillow cases and bath robes. Hiei had went to explore the medicine cabinet above the sink there were the usual pills that would be in a med cabinet and then lots of lotion. Hiei closed the cabinet and gave the room one quick glance before storming out.

He walked over the one of the refrigerators and looked in side it. Seeing a bottle of water he grabbed it to drink. He turned around at the sound of Kurama exiting the bathroom. Kurama came walking over and had a seat at the table that was in their new fancy prison. Kurama gave a sigh then noticed to note on the table. "Hiei there's a note on the table and its labeled for us… want me to read it out load?" Hiei gave a small nod.

The Note

Dear Kurama and Hiei

Well, don't be to pissed at us, you don't know how hard this was to plan. Any how, I bet you two are like WTF right now, well this note is here to explain what is going on. Me and Kuwabara have noticed how great friends you to are… well we have also noticed that that's not all. Kurama you love Hiei and vice versa you two are either to stubborn to tell one another or you have not noticed it yet. The sleep over was planned, and so was the Truth or Dare. Even the girls were in on it. Kurama when Hiei kissed you, not only did you not protest but you sat there and blushed and how often do you see that? Not that often. Come on you two we though that the kiss would have made you notice but no… Kurama you only blush when it comes to Hiei. Hiei has only opened up to you. He's let you through his bearers and no one else had ever been able to do that. When Hiei has question he runs to you, he does that same when he seeks shelter… lets see umm you two when you fight are always looking out for one another and will kill for one another. So because you two never took action, we, your friends, have done it for you. You have been locked in that room until you two fess up. Kurama don't worry about your mom, she knows wants going on and is in on it too… umm don't worry we didn't tell her what you or Hiei are just that you to are in love and yada yada … Ok and finally don't try to touch the door or windows, you'll get the shock of you life if you do… umm people can come in but you can't go out till were satisfied… The blue remote can open the window but don't try to leave through them HIEI you'll get the same effect… oh, the phones call the ogers and your mom. Well there you two have it, have a talk with one another… you'll see that were right…well see you two latter.

Your Friends and Family

Kurama stopped reading, he had a dark blush on his face. He looked over at Hiei who looked pissed and yet panicked for some reason. "Hiei are you ok?" Hiei gave no answer or sign of acknowledgment. Kurama walked over to him. He looked a little pale, Kurama grabbed his hand and dragged him back over to the bed. "Hiei… are you ok… hey…" Hiei looked up. Kurama gave a small frown. "What's the matter?" Hiei let out a sigh and looked over to the window. "Im claustaphobic..." Kurama stood up and walked over to the table and picked up the blue remote he opened the windows. "Better?" Hiei gave a small nod of his head. Kurama sat back on the bed next to Hiei. "So did you hear all of the note?" asked Kurama.

Hiei looked up to look at Kurama then gave a sigh and looked off to the side. "I hade no clue that it was so obvious… Kurama…I… you never took notice and I didn't think that it was really love until… a while ago…" Kurama saw that Hiei had a ashamed look on his face. Kurama gave out a sigh, and then wrapped his arms around Hiei in a comforting and loving hug. "Hiei, love is not something to be ashamed of, love is not something that you should hide either… If I had known… Hiei I never noticed that I loved you… if this would have never happened I cant think of how long I would of taken for me to relize that… I love you Hiei… and well would you allow me to court you?" Hiei's face turned red at that question, he looked up at Kurama and gave a small simile. "Yes I'll accept you courtship." Kurama gave a smile at this and leaned down for there first Kiss.

TBC

And that my friends is how they got together…

**...ok i got like alot of peps on this for favs ans alerts but no one's reviewing : ( IF YOU LOVE ME REVIEW...PLEASE**


	10. Chapter 10

**hay and heres then next chappy woot... i hope that you all like it...**

Kurama lay on the bed staring out the window. Hiei had fallen asleep a while after there confession, which was good because there was no way to calm him tell they could get a hold of there friends and get out of the room. Kurama took a look over at the clock on the wall it was 6:19 they had slept right through lunch. Kurama carefully pulled his arms out from around Hiei and slipped off the bed. He walked over to one of the refrigerators and started to make dinner, which was going to be stake stir-fry.

Dinner was about half way done when Hiei woke up. He sleepily walked into the bathroom. Once he was finished with his business he took a seat at the kitchen table. "Sleep well?" Hiei gave off a grunt as his head meet the kitchen table in a load thump. Kurama turned and looked at Hiei. Kurama gave a frown at Hiei, "still sleepy?" Hiei looked up at Kurama before letting out a sigh. "Not really its just my head hurts. And it's causing the Jagon pain which makes my head hurt even more." Hiei answered. Kurama put a lid on the pan then headed off into the bathroom. Going through the med's and only finding aspirin, he shut the cupboard and went to the phone. He looked down and saw that right next to one of the buttons label Oger. He pushed that button and got ringing. "Hello? What you two need?" came a voice from the other line. "I need tafe leaves please." "Ok we'll send some right up." With that the line went dead.

Kurama walked back over to stir the food. About 3 minutes later the door to their room opened and in walked Gorge. "Um… here's the tafe leaves." Gorge handed them to Kurama and then left the room in a hurry. Kurama put them in a pot with tea leafs and started boiling them. Well they boiled he set the table and then served. Once the tea was done they had dinner.

When dinner was finished Kurama stood and set the dishes in the sink. He then walked over to the phone and hit the button with his moms name next to it. The phone rung and rung but no one picked up Kurama hung it up and turned back to the table to tell Hiei but Hiei was no were in sight. Kurama turned and looked at the bed, and found Hiei fast asleep once more. Kurama walked over and laid in front of Hiei, who cuddled right in to Kurama's chest.

Kurama laid there for a little wile before he fell asleep with Hiei.

In the morning.

It was a chilly morning, but the two in bed were not fazed by it at all. Hiei was the first one to wake up. He yawned and stretched before trying to get up. He didn't make it that far because of the arms wrapped around his waste. Hiei looked at the peacefully sleeping Kurama. Before giving a evil smirk, because he was unable to get out of bed he figured that he would have to get Kurama out of bed first. With out any word he shoved Kurama off the bed.

THUMP

Kurama sat strait up for the floor to find Hiei. looking over the bed smiling at him. "Oh, I see that your up now." Hiei said as he got out of bed. Kurama didn't look that up set, but as Hiei was walking by him he grabbed his leg and tripped him then pined him to the floor. "That wasn't very nice. I think I'll have to punish you." Hiei raised a brow at this before he found himself trapped under Kurama being tickled to death.. But in that time the two of them failed to here the door open, and a bunch of giggles.

"Why don't the two of you get a room…"Kurama and Hiei stopped to find all there friends standing at the door. Hiei quickly pushed Kurama away before disappearing to the bathroom. Kurama sat up and yawned. "Well, good morning to you as well." Yusuke came over and flopped down on the bed. "So, are you two pissed at us?" Kurama looked at Yusuke and gave him a grin. "So pissed Yusuke and yet grateful at the same time. Only I think that it would be best if you got these wards off of us and let us out of the room. Hiei's clastaphobic and was been restless all yesterday." Yusuke sat up and looked toward the bathroom. " -.-; S he hides in the bathroom? Hey Hiei, you can come out. It's not like were going to poke fun at you or anything." There was silence, Hiei did not reply.

Kurama stood from the floor. "Well... are you going to take the ward off or not?" Yusuke looked up at him before standing up and undoing the caller. "You know this room is still equipped for a month for you two sure you don't want to stay?" Kurama turned to Yusuke. "Did you plan the whole room thing?" Yusuke smiled, "yep, sure did. Everything was planed by me, Kuwabara, and Koenma." Kurama gave a smile and took the coller from Yusuke and then walked over to the bathroom door, he knocked lightly on it before the door open enough for Kurama to go in.

Kurama disappeared in to the bathroom for about 3 minutes before he and Hiei came walking back out. Kurama walked over and sat on the bed next to Yusuke were as Hiei walked over to lean on the wall not far from Kuwabara. "So are you two…" Before Yusuke could finish that sentence he found him self jumped by Kurama who put his coller on him. Hiei from across the room had done the same to Kuwabara. Kurama and Hiei watched as Kuwabara and Yusuke tried to take the collers off but failed. Kurama smiled and turned to the others. "Well, we should be going. Everyone that can leave, out!" The girls gave no argument and left the room, no one listened to the cries coming from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

After the door was closed, Hiei turned to everyone outside the room. "If any of you lets them out within 5 days I'll kill you." Hiei left no room for arguments as he disappeared. Kurama gave a light chuckle at Hiei as he to turned to head home.

**please review : )**


	11. Chapter 11

Kurama walked in to his house to find his mom and step dad sitting in the living room in each others arms. Shiori turned around and was clearly surprised that Kurama was home already. "Shuichi your home already… how'd it go?" Kurama gave her a quick look then sensed Hiei up-stairs. "Mom, next time Yusuke and Kuwabara tries to medal in my affairs, don't help them. Is little Shuichi here?" Shiori shook her head no. "When he is, I need to talk to everyone… so don't let him go any were and call me down." With that said Kurama ran up-stairs to his room. He opened his door to find Hiei sitting on his windowsill.

"Took you long enough." Kurama gave out a chuckle. "Well if you had come through the door like normal people, you would have gotten up here the same time I did." Kurama walked over to the bed and sat down with his back to the head board. Hiei stood walked over and sat on the bed facing Kurama. He looked at Hiei and gave a big smile before pulling Hiei in to a hug.

Hiei was surprised and stiffened up for a second before relaxing in to Kurama's arms. Kurama leaned down and gave Hiei a kiss on the neck before tilting Hiei head up and gave him a kiss on the lips before rolling Hiei under him. He bent down and caught Hiei's lips once more, he ran his tong along Hiei's lips only to have Hiei pull away from him. "What are you doing?" Kurama sat up being careful not to put to much weight on Hiei's legs. "I'm kissing you." Kurama answered in confusion. "I know that but why do you keep licking my lips?" Kurama gave Hiei a smile. "Well, why don't you just open you mouth and I'll show you why." Hiei looked confused and opened his moth wide causing Kurama to start laughing. This made Hiei even more confused. "Why are you laughing? I did what you said." Hiei asked getting frustrated.

Kurama stopped laughing and leaned down and kissed Hiei on his nose. "Not that wide." Kurama said as he pushed Hiei's mouth closed a bit and leaned down to give Hiei his first French kiss. He pulled away to see Hiei's reaction. Hiei had a light blush over his nose. " And that would be a French kiss. Did you enjoy it?" Hiei blushed redder. "I'll take that for a yes." Kurama said as he lent down to start a make out session. It took a while but Hiei eventually got in to the kissing and wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck.

Their make out session was interrupted by giggling coming from the door. They the kiss and looked over to the door to find Shiori standing in to door way. Hiei blushed and berried his face in Kurama's shirt. She stopped and gave a smile. " Sorry… but we got you brother down stairs and you said you wanted to talk." Kurama sat up leaving Hiei's still red face defenseless. Kurama gave his mom a smile. "We'll be right down, thanks mom." Shiori left the room and went back down stairs. Kurama looked down at Hiei then gave him another kiss before pulling him off the bed.

Kurama took Hiei's hand as they walked down the stairs. Kurama's family were all in the living room on the large sofa. Kurama pulled Hiei down next to him as he sat on the love seat. Kurama gave out a sigh. "There's some thing I need to tell you all.." Kurama turned to Hiei and received a smile of encouragement. "Well I want to tell you that Hiei and I are officially going out…" Kurama was interrupted by his mom. "Speaking of that… I know I didn't see him come through the door with you, how did he get in the house?" Kurama let out a chuckle be for turning to Hiei and gave him a smile. "He came in through my window." Shiori gave a nod, she figured it was something like that. " Well is there more?" this came from Kurama's inpatient little brother. Kurama gave him a smile "No that's all."

Kurama gave them a smile before grabbing Hiei's hand and dragging him back up stairs were they spent most of the day.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The sun had just began to rise, the birds were chirping and most everyone was still sleeping. Kurama was just waking up, he gave a smile as Hiei cuddled more in to his arms. Last night they had spent most of the time cuddling and kissing. Kurama sat up carefully not to wake Hiei up. He showered and got dressed before laying back on the bed with Hiei. About a hour of laying there, there came to be a light knocking on the door, before it opened to riveal Shiori she gave a smile. "Will Hiei be joining us for breakfast?" Kurama looked down before giving her a nod yes. She smiled "Ok it'll be done in about 20 minutes." With that said she left. Kurama turned to Hiei who was still sleeping.

Kurama leaned down and gave Hiei a bunch of kisses on his neck. Hiei let out a moan and cuddled in to Kurama. "Hiei… come on wake up." Kurama whispered lightly in Hiei's ear. Hiei opened his eyes before yawning and sitting up. Kurama sat up with him. "Mom's cooking breakfast and I said that you would stay. You will won't you?" Hiei gave a nod and flopped back down on the bed. "I don't want to get up." Kurama gave off a little laugh before he leant down and gave Hiei a kiss on the nose. "Do you need help getting up?" Hiei gave nod. Kurama gave him a smile before he pushed Hiei off the bed. Kurama stood up quickly. "Well that got you out of bed…" Hiei sat up and gave Kurama a 'you had better run' look Kurama's eyes got wide before he took off out the door and down stairs. He didn't get to far before he was tackled to the floor in the living room and locked in a hot kiss.

Shiori and her husband pocked there heads out the kitchen arch way to see Hiei and Kurama ok the floor kissing. They gave each other a smile before popping back in to the kitchen not much later being joined by the younger two. "Good morning mom, dad." Kurama said as he sat at the table Hiei sat next to him. "Good morning sweet hearts, sleep well?" "Yep" answered Kurama. Hiei said nothing until he felt Kurama give him a pinch on the arm and a look in the direction of the two cooking. "Good morning" Hiei replied well rubbing his arm. Shiori gave Kurama a knowing look before turning back to the stove. "Do you two want tea or hot coco?" "Two hot cocos please." Kurama answered.

Shiori started to set the table then noticed that there was one person missing. "Will you two to try to get Shuichi out of bed?" Kurama gave her a smile. "Sure." Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and dragged him back up the stairs and in to his brothers room. Shuichi was curled up on his bed and he was out like a light. Kurama turned to Hiei and leant down to whisper in his ear. "You get his hands, I'll get his feet, we'll throw him in the shower." Hiei's face lit right up at this he disapeared in to the bathroom and then reappeared to help Kurama. They picked Shuichi up and dragged him to the bathroom. Kurama mouthed to Hiei 1..2..3.. and on 3 they tossed Shuichi in the shower, then they ran. They came back to the kitchen laughing. "Did you get him up?" Shiori asked. They both smiled at her. "Yes he's up." They sat down and started eating, not much longer Shuichi came walking down stairs with dry clothing.

Once they were done eating Kurama helped his mom clear the table then turned to the now awake Hiei. "Lets go back to my room." Hiei followed Kurama up the stairs to the room they both flopped down on the bed. "So what do you want to do today?" Hiei surged. Kurama sighed. "If you don't pick something then I will." Hiei still didn't say anything. Kurama sat up and gave Hiei a smile. "OK fine I pick… going to Genkai's and telling Yukina who you are." Kurama stood to make his way to the door but was grabbed and tugged down to the bed next to Hiei. "Your joking right?" asked Hiei. Kurama gave him a smile. "Hiei now that were going out, I think that its safe to give you my opinions openly… You should tell Yukina… Look how my parents took to me loving you. They don't care they just want me to be happy. That's what Yukina wants, to be happy with her brother. I don't think that she won't love you for who you are… Hiei she's your friend and knows what you've done in the past but she still hangs out with you. She loves you like a friend maybe you need to let her love you more. So what do you say?"

Hiei didn't look to sure, "Hiei… Love, listen… she cares for you now and worries about us all. She knows you already… come on, I'll be with you the whole time." Hiei looked up worry was written all over his face. Kurama pulled him out of bed and dragged him down stairs. "Mom me and Hiei are going out… We'll be at Genki's if you need me, call." Kurama said as he walked out the house still dragging Hiei. Kurama turned to Hiei, "race you there." With that, Kurama took off at top speed. Kurama and Hiei ran for about 25 minutes before they got to Genkai's. They landed to see Genkai and Yukina working on the flowers in the front of the temple. "Good morning Genkai, Yukina." Yukina stood and smiled at them. "Good morning Kurama, and Hiei… I'll go start some tea." With that said she took off to the kitchen. Genki stood and wiped her hands off. "What brings you two here?"

Kurama gave her a smile. "Were here to tell Yukina something important." Genki gave a knowing glance at them. "Well I'm going to work on my vegetable garden if you need me… Oh and Hiei after you tell her come and talk to me." With that said she walked off. Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled him in the temple were they found Yukina. She turned and smiled at them. "So what brings you two here?" Kurama gave her a smile as she served them tea. "We bring you news of your brother." Yukina turned and looked startled. "What news? Did you find him?" Kurama gave her a smile. "You can say that. He's found." She looked excited. Kurama turned to Hiei. "Well why don't you tell her the news about her brother." Hiei looked up at him, Kurama gave him a smile of encouragement.

"Yukina… I… I'm your brother…" Hiei said not very load just hearable. Yukina gave him a smile and threw here arms around him. "I knew brother, I was just waiting for you to tell me." She said as a tear ran down her face. It crystallized as it hit the floor. Hiei pulled back, "How long have you known?" she gave him a smile. "Just after you saved me from that man…I knew I had saw you some were and then it hit me… I'm so happy that you told me… and I understand why you waited till now to tell me… I love you brother." With that said she through her arms around Hiei's neck in a tight hug. Hiei looked shocked at first but then smiled and hugged her back. He looked over at Kurama who had a knowing look on his face. Then it hit Hiei, Kurama knew the whole time.

Yukina pulled away "Are you staying for lunch? Oh please do, I'm going to start cooking right now." Yukina said as she stood and started to cut up vegetables. Kurama stood, "we need to go talk to Genkai, see you in a few." Kurama said as he grabbed Hiei's hand and walked out side. They walked out to were Genki was weeding. "You asked for us?" Genkai stood and looked at them. "So did he tell her who he was?" Kurama gave a nod. "Follow me." The two looked to each other before following Genki through the temple hallways she came to a room and opened the door. The room was dark with a king size bed covered in black sheets in the corner of the room, there was a bathroom attached. There was a sword rack with 3 on it and a place for one more. The walls were a mixture of red and black. There was a dresser and a few tables to put stuff on. Hiei looked to Genki in a confused way.

"I have unofficially adopted Yukina… and she asked that when I find her brother that I do the same for him. It wasn't long after that she asked for permission to decorate this room for her brother. So there you have it this is your room and think of the temple as your home." Hiei looked over at here. "Genkai… Thanks…" Kurama gave a smile. "There you have it Hiei in only a few days you got a family and a boyfriends thax to your friends… I think that we should let them out of that room…" Kurama and Hiei both looked at eachother and at the same time said… "Neh."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**And here you are the finishing on this story injoy**

Kurama had unofficially moved in to the temple with Hiei. Half of his things were there were as the other half was at his moms house. Shiori, her husband and little Shuichi often came over to eat at the temple. Kurama and Hiei had grown closer to each other but had gone no further then there make out sections. Yusuke and Kuwabara were accidentally forgotten about after being locked in the room, and were not found tell a week and a half after. They were glad on how things ended up. Kuwabara found out who Yukina's sister was and ended up in the hospital after falling down the temple steps. He was fine he only broke his arm and sprained his leg. Once he was well he and Hiei had a heart to heart, amazingly they came to a understanding and no one was hurt. Kuwabara officially asked Yukina out with Hiei's permission. She said yes. Kuwabara was over often helping Yukina out. Kuwabara and Hiei still fight often only it usually ends fast.

About a month after Yusuke and Kuwabara got Hiei and Kurama together. Kurama and Hiei locked Yusuke and Keiko in a closet, witch led to them going out. Every thing was going good until about two months after Hiei and Kurama got together Koenma called a meeting…

**REVIEW REVIEW please tell me what you though of this story all together now that its done.**

There you have it that's the end of the first story. The story that comes after this is Mutant High. I hope that you have enjoyed it…

Hannah Mae


End file.
